It's too late to apologize
by Jaazmxn
Summary: Podía salvar personas desconocidas y planetas que ni eran de su incumbencia, pero nunca pudo salvar a su familia. Y eso Milk lo sabía bien, tal es así que decide tomar una decisión que cambiaría sus vidas. (AMBIENTADO EN DRAGON BALL SUPER) TERMINADO.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece

Sus lágrimas eran imparables, al igual que sus movimientos frenéticos. No quería para nada del mundo que su hijo Goten la viera de esa manera: devastada, rota y angustiada hasta la médula.

Su marido y su hijo estaban participando en un torneo, el cual el resultado definiría si su universo sería eliminado o no. Confiaba en Goku y Gohan pero su preocupación y tristeza aumentaban cada minuto. Lo peor de todo, es que esta situación la había iniciado su propio marido, tan sólo para poder pelear con oponentes fuertes. ¡Maldito inconsciente! Ahora todos corrían verdadero peligro.

Todos la tildaban como una madre exagerada y de alguna forma sentían pena por su esposo. ¿Acaso nadie podría ponerse por una maldita vez en su lugar? Las miles de veces que fue abandonada por Goku dejándola sola en la crianza de sus hijos, tener que trabajar horas extras para poder alimentarlos, llevar a su hijo mayor a las batallas. No. Ya no lo iba a permitir.

Había pensado en eso las últimas semanas: Goku le trajo más tristezas y amarguras que felicidad. Obviando el hecho de que le dio dos hijos preciosos, los cuales amaba más que nada en el mundo. Pero lo del torneo, sin duda, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—Mami ¿te encuentras bien? –Goten se refregó los ojos y se acercó a ella.

—¡Claro que si, pequeño! —pronunció como pudo, limpiándose las lágrimas con rapidez—ve a dormir, bebé.

Goten frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella para brindarle un cálido abrazo. Uno que ella necesitaba con vehemencia y no se atrevía a pedir por lo tonto que sonaba hacerlo. Sostuvo unos minutos más a su retoño y le dió un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—No me gusta verte mal, mamá. ¡Ya verás que mi hermanito soluciona todo! —exclamó con alegría, porque confiaba plenamente en el poder de su hermano y sabía que si él se enojaba de verdad, podría hacerle frente a cualquiera.

Pero lo que a Milk le llamó la atención, es que él en ningún momento mencionó a su padre.

—¿Y qué hay de tu padre, hijo? —preguntó cautelosa.

Goten desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza. —Buenas noches, mamá.

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de volver a acostarse a dormir. Frunció el ceño y al instante lo deshizo al sentir un pequeño alivio. Por fin alguien no tenía como número uno de héroe a Goku.

Pensar en aquello la hizo sentirse algo culpable, después de todo estaba casada con él hace más de veinte años y hasta formaron una bella familia. Gohan era un adulto increíblemente gentil, inteligente y amable; Goten era dulce, inocente y de buen corazón. Los dos representaban la misma luz en una habitación a oscuras. Ellos eran la definición de pureza y bondad, la segunda adquirida mayormente por Goku.

Se refregó los pantalones holgados que llevaba y decidió prepararse un té de hierbas, su favorito. Tal vez eso la relajara un poco, aunque la preocupación la perseguía desde que era apenas una cría.

Volvió a pensar en el tema de su esposo, como los últimos días y se sintió mas segura de tomar la gran decisión. Sabía que iba a sufrir muchísimo en el proceso, pero simplemente debía hacerlo. Porque ya no tenía edad como para andar soportando sus constantes abandonaciones. Ni Vegeta hacía eso con su esposa, Bulma. Milk lo consideraba un bastardo, pero él nunca se separó de su familia e incluso dio la vida por ellos sabiendo perfectamente que iría al infierno. Después de todo, no era tan malo como les hacía creer.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando una figura con dos dedos en la frente y un acompañante detrás de él sonreían cansados. —¡Gohan! —corrió rápidamente hacia su hijo, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que hasta soltó un chillido leve.

—Goku.. —lo vio ahí, parado con heridas en su cuerpo. Lo abrazó con cuidado y apoyó su cabeza en sus pectorales. Maldición, iba a extrañar muchísimo hacer eso.

Él correspondió el gesto pero la apartó delicadamente, centrándose en su hijo menor que venía corriendo para abrazar con toda la efusividad del mundo a su hermano.

—¡Lo hiciste, Gohan! —exclamó con alegría.

—En realidad lo hicimos en equipo, hermanito. Y mamá, sé que estabas preocupada por nosotros, realmente lo siento—le acarició el hombro.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo estuve, pero ahora que están aquí sanos y salvos me pone tan contenta que a pesar de la hora les haré un delicioso banquete—ante esto, los ojos de Goku brillaron con intensidad—bueno, mejor dicho a recalentar la comida de hoy—rió y sus hijos la siguieron.

Minutos después, el pequeño Goten se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo. Él sonrió y lo apretó fuerte contra sí, temía que su hijo lo odiara debido a que no estuvo presente en los primeros siete años de vida. No era tan tonto como parece, realmente se daba cuenta de la distancia que había puesto Goten los últimos días, y sinceramente no podía culparlo. Él tenía toda la razón del mundo después de todo.

Milk les había preguntado miles de cosas en el transcurso de la cena, y ellos respondían como podían debido a que se atragantaban con la deliciosa comida. Goten apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor y bostezó.

—Bueno, deberías ir a dormir pequeño —la mujer sonrió y le palmeó la espalda. Saludó a sus padres y hermano y se dirigió a sus respectiva habitación.

Los mayores se quedaron en silencio hasta que Gohan lo rompió. —Bueno me voy a casa, estoy realmente ansioso por ver a Pan y a Videl. Muchas gracias por la cena, madre —los abrazó cortamente a los dos y se marchó volando para ir con su familia. Cómo crecen los hijos, pensaba.

—Curaré tus heridas y luego nos iremos a dormir ¿está bien? —le dijo a su marido dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Sí, a decir verdad estoy muy cansado.. he peleado con un oponente demasiado fuerte.

Ella sonrió. A veces dudaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algo de lo que haría mañana a primera hora.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Goten les avisó a sus padres que iba a pasar la tarde con Trunks en Corporación Cápsula, jugando videojuegos y haciendo travesuras como siempre. Ellos accedieron de buena gana pero de todas formas su madre le entregó dos libros para que se lleve, uno de literatura y el otro de matemática, ya que tenía un exámen próximo. Goten casi llora ante esto, pero los tomó igual porque no quería hacer enfadar a su madre.

Ella y Gokú quedaron solos y cuando él le sonrió cálidamente comenzó a dudar de su decisión.

—Oye Milk... estaba pensando en que podría ir a entrenar con Kaio-sama.. ya sabes, unos pocos meses para incrementar mis poderes—lo dijo tan rápido que a ella les tomó unos cuantos segundos entenderlo.

En ese momento, la mujer se enfureció más que nunca. Ya no dudaba de su decisión, la rabia la consumía.

—¡Siempre lo mismo! En vez de estar con tu familia te vas a entrenar y entrenar a pesar de ser el más fuerte del mundo. Ni siquiera Vegeta abandona a su familia como lo haces tú. Me tienes harta—exclamó, furiosa.

Goku se alejó un poco con temor. —Es que yo..

—¡Pero nada! —lo interrumpió —esto se termina aquí, ya le pedí una cápsula a Bulma por si te preocupa.

El saiyajin frunció el ceño —No te entiendo, Milk.

—Que quiero divorciarme de ti, Goku. Ya no puedo seguir soportando estas abandonaciones tuyas—le cayeron algunas lágrimas que limpió fuertemente—el médico me dijo que estoy muy estresada y necesito un descanso. Hasta me dijo que si sigo así podría darme un infarto—negó con la cabeza mientras seguía limpiándose las lágrimas.

Gokú se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos y le tardó unos segundos en acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla. Ella lo separó de inmediato, claramente furiosa. —Te fuiste siete años cuando sabías perfectamente que te podíamos revivir. Tenías un hijo que necesitaba a su padre con él, y tenías a otro que tuvo que cuidarlo aún siendo un crío. No sabes lo que fue explicarle a Goten que su padre estaba en el otro mundo teniendo la posibilidad de estar vivo —le golpeó el pecho—¡no lo sabes!

Su esposo -en pocos dias su ex esposo- agachó la cabeza aceptando todo lo que ella decía. Era la verdad absoluta y no podía refutar nada. Lo único que podía decir es que él no sabía la existencia de su hijo, pero prefirió no hacerlo para no enfurecer aún mas a su esposa.

Lo único que alcanzó a decir, fueron dos palabras que nunca había pronunciado en su vida: Lo siento.

Ella siguió llorando y le dio la espalda. Ya era muy tarde para disculparse.

 _FIN_

Bueeeno, creo que queda claro que Goku como personaje no me gusta mucho... queria plasmar una Milk fuerte, que realmente merece que dejen de mirarla como la loca que ata a su esposo y le impide hacer todo lo que desea. No es así y creo que es un gran personaje :)

Espero les guste.

Con cariño, jaazmxn.


	2. Capítulo 2

Milk y Goku no pueden sobrellevar del todo bien su separación. Goten sufre en silencio y los dos deberán aliarse para ayudar a su hijo.

 **Deidydbz: esto va dedicado** **a vos! espero te guste bella!**

 **Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece.**

 _•Epílogo•_

"Adelante, llora pequeño niño

Nadie lo hace como tú

Sé cuánto te importa,Sé que tienes problemas paternales"

El amanecer se hacía presente y no pudo hacer más que maravillarse ante tal vista. Más aún procediendo del Monte Paoz, un lugar el cual se veían las cosas más claras. Quiso sonreír ante esto, pero no pudo y ni sabe si podrá dar una sonrisa verdadera en mucho tiempo.

Hace cuatro meses que se separó de Goku y estaba cada vez más triste. Lo estaba aún más cuando él entraba a su casa alegando que quería entrenar con Goten (cuando este no lo quería ver) y hacer de cuenta que eran amigos. Eso la devastaba, porque los dos sabían perfectamente que se habían amado en cada rincón de la casa, que habían hecho el amor salvajemente cuando el regresaba de su entrenamiento.

Se centró en su hijo menor al ver una fotografía de ella con una sonrisa radiante y sus dos retoños abrazándola. No podía soportar que Goten sufriera a causa de su divorcio. ¿Cómo explicarle a un crío de doce años que su madre estaba cansada de todo? ¿Cómo hacer para convencer que vaya a visitar a su padre? A decir verdad el pequeño tomó mucho partido de la ruptura y lo único que hacía era odiar a su padre en silencio.

Ella no podía soportar que su hijo siguiera así. Los últimos días estaba decaído y ni siquiera ver a Trunks lo animaba. Bulma por su parte fue la gran mensajera de los dos. Goku vivía en una casa Cápsula sencilla pero no menos cómoda y entrenaba hasta catorce horas por día. Gohan lo fue a visitar todas las semanas pero él no decía más que dos palabras en cada encuentro. Incluso había perdido cuatro kilos.

Ese no era su Gokú, el que tanto ella estimaba. Solo Kami podía saber de que se alimentaba. Y aunque le daba lástima, seguía pensando que tomó la decisión correcta. Por más que ella esté enojada no deseaba que Goten lo odie. Mal que mal es su padre y no tenía que tomar partido de esto.

Un golpe fuerte la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y se paró para abrir, no sin antes echarse el pelo hacia atrás.

—Hola Milk —el hombre le dió una tímida sonrisa y de pronto la sorpresa surgió en su rostro—nunca te había visto el pelo suelto, me gusta como te queda. Y era verdad, porque ella sentía que le incomodaba para hacer las cosas de la casa.

Abrió aún más los ojos cuando Goku se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella y le pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para después acariciarle la mejilla. Milk no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto, de todas formas dio dos pasos hacia atrás para dirigirle la palabra con una pizca de vergüenza.

Antes de hacerlo, no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver a su ex esposo mucho más delgado y con ojeras más pronunciadas. Se sintió culpable por un instante.

—¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Ya está casi todo listo y es tu comida favorita —sonrió y amagó con su mano derecha una seña para que se sentara.

El asintió con la cabeza y la observó con sus ojos brillantes. Se dio cuenta muy tarde: había perdido a una mujer estupenda, inteligente y dulce. Quiso que Vegeta le hubiera dado otra paliza.

Ella colocó los utensillos que faltaban mientras veía como su hijo menor bajaba las escaeras sonriente. Lamentablemente al ver a su padre se puso serio.

—¡Hola Goten! —el saiyajin lo saludó con ánimo.

—Hola—dijo para volverse a su madre y abrazarla cortamente. Ni siquiera una mirada le dirigió al salvador de la Tierra. Desde su punto de vista, ni siquiera merecía eso después de sus constantes huidas hacia otros planetas.

Para los adultos esto no pasó desapercibido pero de todos modos no dijeron ni una palabra. Milk sirvió exageradas cantidades de comida y los hombres se dedicaron a devorar todo en silencio, aunque Goku esta vez comía con mucha más elegancia y hasta con un toque de vergüenza. Solo comió ocho de los trece platos que aguardaban para él.

—¿No comes más, Goku? ¿Quieres que te prepare otra cosa? —Milk preguntó con preocupación marcada en su semblante.

—Estoy lleno, pero gracias —el sonrió con la cabeza inclinada.

Goten rodó los ojos y se marcho a su habitación. Ellos no hicieron nada porque tenían una charla pendiente. Mientras la mujer levantaba las fuentes de comida y los utensillos, se sorprendió enormemente al ver que Goku la ayudaba con los platos y vasos.

—No te hagas problemas, estoy acostumbrada —sonrió.

—No deberías hacerlo sola. Cocinas todo el tiempo y no es justo que también hagas esto —su ex esposo le acarició el hombro—siento mucho no haber ayudado antes.

Milk abrió la boca con exagerada sorpresa ¿Es realmente Goku el que estaba hablando? ¿Desde cuándo se tornó tan maduro? Ya no pudo soportarlo más. Lo necesitaba.

Ella se acercó a él y rozó sus labios, para luego agarrarlo delicadamente de su mejilla. Lo besó con una ternura infinita y el correspondió encantado, posando sus fuertes manos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Sus labios seguían moviéndose en sincronía mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban más y más. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido exclusivamente para ellos.

Lamentablemente o afortunadamente una tos fuerte los hizo separar, los dos sonrojados hasta la médula.

—¡No están más juntos! Y tú —señaló con furia hacia su padre—no mereces a mamá.

Ante esto, Goku asintió apenado. —Tienes razón, Goten. Nunca fui bueno para ella pero estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas—se agacho a su altura y le despeinó suavemente sus cabellos.

Eso sí, Milk no iba a permitir una falta de respeto de sus hijos. Los había criado demasiado bien como para que lo hicieran.

—¡Niño no eleves la voz! Si volvemos será asunto nuestro—la matriarca de la familia posó sus manos en las caderas.

Goten negó con fuerza. —Odio que seas mi padre—fue lo último que dijo con los ojos acuosos.

Milk se tapó la boca pasmada y Goku se aproximó a la puerta. —Soy un terrible padre, pero en cuanto una amenaza se presente yo siempre lucharé para mantenerlos a salvo a ustedes. No me importa dar mi vida, sólo quiero que sean felices —dicho esto, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Yo necesitaba a un padre —Goten pronunció en voz baja para caer de rodillas. Su madre lo siguió sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero no puedes hablarle como se te de la gana—lo regañó.

Él corrió escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Parece que Milk ya no tenía el debido respeto de antes. ¿Cómo es que su hijo de doce años pudiera convertiste en un rebelde? No consideraba haber hecho algo malo en su crianza, de hecho Gohan salió un hombre hecho y derecho; la bondad personificada. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que estaba mal comparar a sus hijos.

Estaba terriblemente preocupada del rendimiento de Goten en la escuela. Últimamente había bajado sus notas drásticamente e incluso se atrevió a pegarle a un niño, el cuál se había burlado de la situación por la que está pasando. No quiso decirlo, pero ese chiquillo podría haber muerto si Trunks no hubiera intervenido.

Ahora estaba cumpliendo una suspensión de una semana. Milk lo había retado como nunca antes: incluso llegó a darle una fuerte bofetada, pero el apenas se inmutó. Ya no sabia que hacer, y eso la tenía muy mal.

Pasaron diez días y estaba sola en su casa, aburrida y triste. Golpearon la puerta y fue raro porque no esperaba a nadie.

Cuando la abrió, casi lloró con la imágen. Goku estaba usando su característico traje naranja con un ramo de rosas en la mano y en la otra una caja de bombones con un moño gigante envolviéndola.

Ella sonrió y lo dejó entrar, para luego colocar las flores en su florero favorito y dejar los bombones arriba de la mesa.

—Gracias por todo esto, Goku—esbozó una tímida sonrisa y lo besó cálidamente en la mejilla. Él se rascó la nuca como siempre hacía y la mantuvo junto a él posando sus firmes manos en la cintura que tanto le gustaba.

—Sé que con esto no podré arreglar nada, pero me siento muy culpable respecto a todo, todo lo que hago es pensar en ti y lo mucho que extraño a mi familia. Si pudiera remediar todo el tiempo ausente que estuve... lo haría sin dudarlo —Gokú le tomó las manos y acarició sus nudillos con el dedo pulgar. A Milk le agarró un escalofrío súbitamente. Se quedó muda.

—Te amo y quisiera luchar para que me des una segunda oportunidad. Tenemos que aliarnos para ayudar a Goten, él no la está pasando bien.

Ante la mención de su hijo bajó la cabeza y rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente al hombre más fuerte del mundo.

—Nunca antes me habías dicho que me amabas—aspiró su aroma.

—Bueno.. tu siempre lo dices y por un instante me sentí valiente para decírtelo yo también—el sonrió y arrugó la nariz.

Fue un momento de debilidad y ella, como intensa y apasionada que es, le plantó un beso con toda la vehemencia que encontró. Rodeó su cuello con sus frágiles brazos y él le acarició toda la espalda, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha para fundirse más en ese beso, si era posible.

La tomó de la cintura como si de una pluma se tratase y Milk ubicó sus piernas en la cintura de él, sin cortar el beso.

No sabia con exactitud que pasó en ese momento, si fue la excitación, la pena que le producía o que realmente creía en las segundas oportunidades.

Mientras ella seguía debatiendo con eso, Goku le agarró un seno por sobre su camisa y con su pulgar le acarició el pezón erecto, el no tener corpiño lo ayudó con su tarea. Ella jadeó y lo instó a seguir.

—No sé porqué hago esto, pero te daré otra oportunidad. Juro que si llegas a defraudarme de nuevo jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra —ante esto, Goku sonrió y la besó con intensidad, como agradeciendo ese gesto que tanto había esperado.

Siguieron entrelazados hasta llegar a la cama matrimonial, fundiéndose en un solo ser y sin evitar los cuantiosos gemidos ante tanto placer. Después de todo, estuvieron muchísimo tiempo sin hacer el amor.

Cuando acabaron se juró a si mismo intentar ser mejor padre y esposo. Porque sabía que su familia representaba todo para él, aunque no lo dijera. Los amaba con todo su corazón y no iba a darse el lujo de perderlos nuevamente. Ya no más.


	3. Epílogo

_"Se que es delicado._

 _¿No es así?"_

 ** _Dedicado nuevamente a deidydbz, perdon por la tardanza pero sinceramente estaba en blanco. Que lo disfrutes :)_**

—Y.. ¿cómo va la universidad?

—Estoy en el colegio papá —un enojado Goten se llevó la mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Por qué su papá tenía que ser tan estúpido?

—¡Ahh! Me confundí con Gohan —el guerrero rascó su nuca ligeramente ruborizado.

Y aquí vamos otra vez.. su hermano. El hijo mayor tenía uno de los mejores promedios de toda la universidad, era tranquilo y le hacía caso en todo a su madre. Claramente era todo lo opuesto a él. Los demás no lo decían en voz alta pero él tenía el presentimiento de que querían más a Gohan. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él mismo lo adoraba y era su representación de héroe, pero a veces no podía evitar ponerse celoso de toda la atención que recibía.

—¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo que ir al colegio—remarcó la última palabra, para que su padre no volviera a confundirse. Igual, era cien por ciento probable de que Goku no supiera la diferencia entre colegio y universidad.

Había pasado una semana desde que su mamá decidió darle otra oportunidad al salvador de la tierra. Goten estaba furioso, colérico. Él creía que su padre no merecía tal cosa y que en cualquier momento los abandonaría otra vez.

En esos siete días lo sorprendió de sobremanera el hecho de que Goku ayudara con los quehaceres de la casa. Claro que era bastante inútil, ya que cuando quiso cocinar un gran pedazo de carne prendió fuego todas las cortinas y una parte de su cabello.

También redujo el tiempo de entrenamiento para estar más tiempo con ellos. El menor quiso reir ante eso. ¿Cuánto le iba a durar? Apostaba solo tres días más.

—Puedes irte al colegio, Goten. Luego hablaremos —Goku sonrió con tristeza y lo despidió con una mano.

El salyajin ya no sabía que hacer para que su hijo menor no lo odiase. Estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para que las cosas funcionaran, pero parecía que Goten enfurecía más y más cada día que pasaba. Milk se angustiaba al ver a su hijo con tanto odio y resentimiento en su ser; añoraba esos momentos en el que él no era más que un niño dulce.

La mujer se preguntaba varias veces al día si haber perdonado a su esposo fue una buena idea. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, Goku estaba cambiando para bien.

Además, luego de las cosas que le contó Bulma y Gohan sobre como la pasó durante su separación, sintió verdadera pena. El saiyajin no quería levantarse de la cama ni siquiera para comer. Un día, su hijo lo encontró llorando silenciosamente, cuando ella jamás lo había visto llorar o algo parecido.

—Ya ni sé como controlar a Goten —decía Milk mientras bajaba por las escaleras para encontrarse con Goku.

—Él solo necesita tiempo —exclamó el hombre—después de todo, yo soy el culpable.

La mujer se acercó a él y se sentó con pesadez en la silla. El salvador de la tierra le acarició la espalda y el cabello, ese que tanto le gustaba.

—¡Pero no puede andar por la vida haciendo lo que se le de la gana! Bajó drásticamente sus notas y eso no puedo permitirlo—rápidamente su furia se acrecentó y se levantó echa un manojo de nervios. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su hijo era un rebelde, y no porque se convirtiera en super saiyajin.

—Bueno, te prometo que esta vez hablaré con él para que tenga oportunidad de desahogarse—el hombre sonrió con dulzura.

—Ehh, Goku ¿sabes el significado de la palabra desahogo? —ella lo miró impresionada, había aprendido nuevas palabras en esos días.

—Bueno yo ehh... ¡tengo hambre!

Rodó los ojos. Siempre seria lo mismo.

Al entrar a su hogar tiró con pesadez su pesada mochila en el pequeño sofá.

—¡Jovencito más cuidado! —su madre apareció de pronto acariciandose la cabeza. A veces detestaba a los saiyajins. Goten no pudo sentir el ki de ella y se sintió culpable. Su mochila era realmente pesada.

—Perdón mamá, no quise hacerlo—con la cabeza gacha se acercó a ella.

—Deberías pedir perdón por todo tu comportamiento de niño rebelde.

El pre adolescente se rascó la nuca, claro gesto paterno. En cuanto se percató de eso, lo dejó de hacer al instante.

—Te pido perdón a ti, mamá. No te lo mereces porque eres la mejor al igual que mi hermano—la abrazó con efusividad, casi al borde de las lágrimas—pero no te puedo perdonar que hayas perdonado a mi padre.

Milk correspondió al abrazo con ternura, pero con el ceño fruncido. —Esas son decisiones de adultos, Goten. Ya te he dicho que si tu padre vuelve a hacer de las suyas (huidas constantes) lo echaría a patadas de la casa—sonrió al igual que su hijo, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

La bonita mujer acarició el cabello de su retoño mientras le daba una extensa charla, amenazandolo de echarlo a patadas a él también si seguia con ese bajo rendimiento en el colegio. El pequeño rió pero por dentro sintió miedo, ¿su madre llegaria a hacer tal cosa?

Sus pensamientos se vieron detuvidos al sentir un ki muy conocido bajar de las escaleras. Apretó los puños y se separó lentamente de su madre.

—Ustedes dos van a tener una amena charla, yo iré a hacer las compras mientras tanto—Milk se apresuró a la puerta tomando su bolso, pero una suave mano se lo impidió.

—¡No quiero mamá! —Goten hizo un puchero.

—Esto lo necesitan los dos, así que tendrás que comportarte como adulto —sin más, la ex luchadora salió con prisa cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

El ambiente se tornó a uno tenso al instante. Estaban los dos. Padre e hijo. Uno con un odio profundo y otro con un inmenso amor que no tenía idea de como demostrarlo.

Goten intentó ir a su cuarto pero una mano firme lo frenó. —Déjame ir —pronunció con hastío.

Goku ya no pudo contenerse y se enfureció ante las malas respuestas de su hijo.

—Soy tu padre y me tienes harto con tus tratos. Ahora te vas a sentar y me vas a escuchar —frunció el ceño y sin querer aumentó su ki. Su hijo por primera vez le tuvo un ápice de temor y decidió obedecerle.

—Todas las veces que me he ausentado fueron para proteger a la tierra. Me sacrifiqué cuando vino Raditz, mi hermano malvado —comenzó a explicar con un tono autoritario—ese tipo tenía secuestrado a Gohan y si no hubiera hecho eso créeme que tu hermano estaría en otro planeta o simplemente muerto.

Goten apretó los puños al saber que ese tal Raditz podría haberle hecho algo tan malo a su querido hermano. No quería imaginárselo.

—Cuando Cell estaba a punto de explotar, iba a acabar con todo el planeta. Su poder era impresionante —prosiguió—decidi ir al planeta de Kaio y entrenarme duramente allí para hacerme más fuerte. Estuve ahí siete años...

—Los cuales podrías haber vuelto para conocerme —Goten interrumpió con enojo en su voz, apretando los puños.

Goku se rascó la cabeza y trató de defenderse como pudo. —Yo no sabía de tu existencia..

—¡No me importa! Podrías haber vuelto por mi hermano, no estuviste allí en su graduación ni cuando comenzó la universidad. Podrías haber vuelto por mamá, la cual lloraba todas las noches desconsolada pero siempre ponía una sonrisa para nosotros.

El saiyajin quedó callado por varios minutos. Sabía que su hijo tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Lo siento muchísimo, hijo. Bulma una vez me dijo que yo atraía a los seres malignos a este planeta y realmente deseaba que ustedes tengan paz—su voz se iba debilitando a cada segundo. Era verdad: sólo era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—Te importó salvar planetas que no eran de tu incumbencia pero no tu familia. Ni siquiera cuando ya estabas vivo estabas del todo con nosotros —apretó los puños y trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran a flote.

—Por favor...

—Fuiste un héroe, un salvador. Pero nunca fuiste un padre.

Y eso había sido todo. Goku ya sabía que había perdido la batalla más importante de todas: el amor de su hijo.


End file.
